


Home

by McG



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: An alternate ending for S5E3.When he gets back from Glasgow, tired and overwhelmed, no one is waiting outside the house for Jimmy.But Duncan is waiting inside.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notajoinerofthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notajoinerofthings/gifts).



Jimmy was tired. And cold. And wet. And miserable. 

His head was spinning, this case tying him in knots. There was the constant thrum of fear over the implicit threat to Cassie. The flight back from Glasgow long, and slow, and everything he didn't need after the last few days. 

The rain trickled uncomfortably down his neck, but at this point he was beyond caring. The house was in sight, and he just wanted to be in. 

He really hoped that Cassie or Duncan had the log burner going. 

Home. With his family. 

Finally home. Finally. He closed the door behind him and was in the process of peeling off his coat. The house was mostly in darkness, though the lamps in the living room were casting a welcoming glow. 

"Welcome home," spoken softly. 

Jimmy looked up from wrestling with the laces on his boots, to see Duncan leaning against the wall, smiling in welcome. A glass of wine dangled from one hand, and he head quirked in a smile. 

"How was it?" Duncan asked. 

"Horrible. Where's Cass?"

"She went up to bed. I thought I'd wait up for you," Duncan told him. 

Jimmy dropped his second boot onto the floor next to his first one, and straightened up, stepping towards Duncan. 

He was hurting, his heart thumping in his chest. His thoughts in turmoil, and he just wanted, suddenly. 

Comfort and warmth and safety and home and _Duncan_. 

He stepped closer. Duncan stayed where he was, keeping eye contact with Jimmy. 

There was a charged moment, in which they both just stood watching each other. And then Jimmy couldn't have said which of them moved first, but they were kissing. Jimmy bringing both hands up to cradle Duncan's head, one sliding round to the back of his neck. 

Duncan wrapping his arms around Jimmy in return, one hand working inside his jumper and coming to rest in his lower back. Duncan's other hand still clutching the wine glass, pressed against Jimmy's shoulder blade. 

Finally after what felt like hours, Jimmy pulled back slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his forehead against Duncan's. Both of them breathing hard. 

"Well that was unexpected." Duncan said after a pause. 

Jimmy let out a choked laugh, sounding almost hysterical with it. He pressed another quick kiss to Duncan's mouth and then stepped back, disentangling himself. 

"I hope there's some wine left?" Jimmy asked. 

"Aye. I've not managed to drink you out of house and home quite yet." Duncan told him, pretending to be offended at the idea, but betraying it with a grin. 

Duncan followed Jimmy to the kitchen, accepting the offered wine to top up his glass. 

They stayed there for a while, both leaning against the breakfast bar, drinking in companionable silence.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" Duncan asked after a while. 

Jimmy stared down at the breakfast bar. 

"Tough week," was all he offered. 

Duncan reached out and brushed a finger along the back of Jimmy's hand. Jimmy looked up and met his eye, his gaze intense again. 

"I said I'm not complaining," Duncan repeated, quietly. He put his own glass back down and stepped in close again, his eyes searching Jimmy's face for any sign of hesitancy. Finding none, he stepped in closer, going in for another kiss. 

Jimmy gave into it, leaning in to Duncan, kissing back. 

They were both panting slightly by the time they stopped. The sound of breathing harsh in the quiet house, with only the occasional hiss and pop of logs on the fire and the creaks of the house settling for the night. 

Duncan stroked his thumb along Jimmy's jaw. 

"Come to bed?" Jimmy asked, quietly. 

"Okay," Duncan agreed, kissing him quickly. "Okay."


End file.
